Egg
by danganyaoimpreg
Summary: contains mpreg. im not sorry
1. Chapter 1

Naegi was doin his usual stuff, ya kno, sleepin in his jacket or som shit  
AnyWay Togami came behind him and said  
"How is my sexy shota doin" in a very very erotica,l voice. Naegi started blushing like a vergin. Togami went in hte bed next to his smexy shota  
Naegi was s cared a little but he could already feel a bulge forming in his pants just because Togami was in the same room as him. Who could resist that? Togami was super duper highschool mr wonderful after all. His ahoge started wriggling  
"Are you ready to do the do Makto-chan" asked Togami in a very seme way. Naeg g bloshed and hid his face. He wasnt sure what to do. He was average at everything, but he lacked in the sex department. He didnt have any straight scores for it  
Togami grabbed his ahoge and licked it. Naegi was already over the limit and pissed himself. They did the do afterwards(aka the 'yaoiz')

* * *

*some weeks later idk*

Naegi was in front of a toilet. He was barfing rainbows cause he was gay. Togami wasnt holding his hair or comforting him cause that was gay,ew.  
Anyway after a while Togami got tired of the homosexual coming outta Naegis mouth and he went with him to the hosipil. The nurse/doctor thing aka Tsumiki took them for a radiography cause thats what happens always all the time.  
She looked at them files and nearly barfed then took the tests again because that couldnt possibly happen wtf. After the second time tho she started doing more tests on the stomach or something.  
I have no idea really.  
"Naegi wtf" was the only thing she could mutter. She was shock  
"Naegi you are... sixteen and pregnant" She finished  
Togami grabbed Naegi's hand cause he was there the whole time obviously. They shared a tearful moment and afterwards Naegi fainted.

* * *

*hours later probably*

He woke up to Tsumiki's voice  
"Naegi why you not use condom" The nurse sighed. This was too gay for her liking  
Naegi countered "Im a guy why use condoms lol" He smirked then screamed. He remembered that he was... mpreg  
Outta sudden Togami enter room with the mr wonderful song blasting in the background  
"LETS GET HOPE-wait shit wrong lyrics"  
"Togaymi wtf are u doin u gay" Naegi looked confusedly at him  
"Where our bby I gotta do a thing" He sed in his serious face  
"What thing u gotta do"  
"I gota kill hte bby its the only way we can incubate the piano" He sai while playing angry birds  
"Wtf how you incubate piano" Naegis hair turned pink  
"Also kids gonna die cause its my conglomerate ya feel" Togami said while grewing a ahoge  
"WHAT NO" Naegi was anger  
"Ok" said togami while he okeyed

"Anyway" Tsumiki cleared her throat "That thing is like 5 weeks old. I cant wait to see it come out of your penis"  
Togami laughed to himself. It all felt like a badly written story written by Touko Fuckass. Then he got mad because it was all real. His shota pregnant. He had to commit himself to only one Naegi  
"Also I think that the kid is a egg" Tsumiki shook her head. She was depress  
"So Naeggis gonna lay a egg?" Togami confused  
"I think so at least. I hope it comes outta the butt" She clapped her hands happily  
"Anyway." She began again"Do any of you two... hhave birth defects?" She looked cheerios  
Naegi raised his hand "Beside my ahoge?"  
Tsumiki rolled her eyes. This was going to be a long thing and the egg probably wont even come out cause its inhumanely possdible.

It is going to be a long way for our gay, but what will happen? Lets just hope this never updates


	2. Chapter 2

*some weeks later agan*  
Togmy and Naegg were redy 4 bby shower. they invite all their friends minus Sayucka cuse she sucked at personarity  
"When the baby comeing" Kirigiri asked because she was cool  
"Like in 69 weeks mayve lol idk" Naeg went along. He was in one of his prengant pms moods and then he started crying. Togami couldnt help cause he was 2 busy taking a bath in money and dye his hair pinku.  
Touko Fuckmyasstogamipls began sayi somethin but she sneeze . Puf com Syo the super duper hikskoo memer. She will meme u so hard u death.  
"If Naegi is preggy, then who was phone?!" She scream. Fukass's glasses also screm. They wante d Togammi's glasses in all ways  
"Glasses kun " the glasses chan says in a cut voice. Nobody hers it tho cause shes glases  
Back to relity the shota is crying. Both shotas I mean.  
Chihiro is cryn ova his momma Ishimaru also gettin mpreg. He was gonna have to incubate the piano, after all.  
After like 5 mins Hagakure enter the house like "Yo who wants fortune i sell it for 420 billion potata"  
Nobody but Assahina Yaoi looked at hm cause had crush. But she crush Sakura too. She has 2 be lesbo no dtraight allowed unless ur Fuckass.  
Fukawa hed orgesm over Togamis pink hair. He got a big booty that cant lie  
"Wtf are u doin u gay" He said to his egg. Egg was cryin so hard so hard his stick of justice so hard he was cryin tears of a rapper tears of a rapper tears of a rapper tears of a rapper\  
"Im pmsing isnt that w hat mpregs do" Said Naegi Makoto aka super duper highschool luckster who was mpreg.  
Meanwhile Mondo ws lookin at Ishimarus stomach cause his bby gurl was in there and he was gonna name her Tost. He hoped that it turns out that the kid is a egg.  
Chihiro tho was hackin in the nasa while using Naegi's and Togami's IP  
"Lol trolled u so hard XD" he thought  
"*lesbuan sounds*" came from Assahin and Sokoro. They were only there to be supportingly gay after all.  
Junko meanwhile was thinkin ab ways 2 make Togami cry. Mukuro ws lookin around and whisper  
"Mukuro is not a free elf"  
Junko just sed  
"Lol ok i dont care u not freeu despair 5eva" she was laughin

* * *

*after like 3 hours*

This has gne for 2 long. Toeggami thought. He slammed his hand on hte ahoge and squuezed hard. He was anger  
"WHO DID THING" screamed the smexy shta  
"I did" Said Togameme Byakuyer in his sexy meme voice  
"Oh ok" Naegi said as he incubated his stomach.  
"Ok so what the frickle frackle is goin on here you nerds" Togami said in a autoritative voice  
"Dont call me a nerd :'( :'( :'( " Ishimommu cry  
Togami whisper "Ishimoru Gayotaka" and continue on his way  
"Junko wtf are u doin 2 sister" he said but didnt get response cause despair was involved  
Junko sed somethin tho "Your uke wants the d(espair)" and carried on my wayward son  
Next up were Leon and a lamp that was actually Sayegga.  
"Leon wtf why ar u makin on my lamp thats straight" sed Togami in distrust. Leon continued to ruxck the punk and Slam dunked Togami  
He go to other room and wtf why were Celes and Yamada playin monopoly thats 2 straight 4 Togayme  
Fukmetogameme was also stalkin her prey and she caught it! A bag of cheerio bo yeaaaaa  
Hagakure meanwhile was done hte frick w everyone. Even naegis shoes.  
Naegi came ova 2 Togam to get a free kiss from the seme and he did then Togay sai  
"Everyone get the hell out this isnt a gay bar its a shota bar wtf" He escalated loudly

* * *

After everyone leave Naegi barfed on togami and screamedthat it wasnt fair that he gotta lay the egg, not Togami.  
I n the end they made up and went 2 bed like the big ass gays they are  
As he fell asleep, Naegi whispered "Thank u. oppa gangnam syle"  
Togamu sai "Do that 2 my butt" and they hav hot gay smex w Togami topping of course

2 be continue


	3. Chapter 3

After liek 2 day, trhey had 2 get check at hospitil becuz bby was grewin up, even tho it was only fetus. it was bby and it had feeling :(  
Anyway Makto and Togamem enter hte hospita whil honding hando. Nurse gasps. I t was highly illegal and they had to arrest  
"Excuse me mr wonderful are u so incredible but gays are illegal and I have 2 arrest u" sad a random doctort 2 a rando, face an usual hair 4 a straight white cis male  
"You cannon arrest... what OWNS THE POPO" sed 2gaymi while eyein the docto in distrust  
"Wwhat" the docter was confusendly  
"My name is Baking Titanic" saidf he . The doctorel started trembling "And I own the poilce. I have to arrest you because you tried arresting me. How dare you" he scream. The swat eneter hospital and take the docter  
The docter wasx dragged away and he screm. He was alone in this world sucj aa lonely world the lonliest place Ive ever known  
Hte seme made his bacj 2 the shotre, and shore was cry becuz he scare.  
"I didnt kno it was illegal 2 be gay if i kne i woulve find a genderbend version of u u egg" saidf shote in his uke tears  
"Its not illegal dont qorry bby im the poilce & im v sure that its higly legal" he hugg hte shote. The nusrses started screaming "GAAAAaaggaagaaAAYYYY"

* * *

After like 5 minuturi they araive at docto door. They enta w out knockin cause threy were 2 coo 4 skoo  
They were greeted w anoter agoge and a guy w marshmalow hair lookin rly weirdly at his ahomie  
"Is this even possible" Said ahoge guy towards the doctor aka Tsumiki  
"Heel yea it is and its not even first case" Tsumiki poiny towards hte naegami "Look atcha shta guy hes preggy mpreggy"  
Ahoge guy facepalmed. Marshmello guy puit hand onta his shoulder  
"Its ok Hinata kun" said white w hope in his voice " Theres hopwe inside of me and i think thats beautiful" he provclaimed  
"But Komaeda..." ahoge guy aka Hinata sighed "This shouldnt even be possible! Guys shouldnt even be amble to get pregnant!" Hinata shouted towards Komaeda  
"Enithin is possible if u hope 4 it" said Komaedad v weirdly "See, you sai it canyt hapen, but it happen! " he say in his yaoai voice  
"But I didnt want kids?" Hinata countered "Or at least Im not ready for kids yet! How could I even be ready if I didnt know this could happen?"  
"Im sorry Hinatataa I shoulnt have said that Im trash" komaedgy smiled  
"You're not trash and you should stop saying that you are, alright. It's not your fault. Fuck biology" Hinata grabbed Komaedas hand  
"Hina-"  
"A lright u huge gays how ab u take a chill pill and go outside and b gay my shote here needs hte attention" Togaymi grabbed all their attentions at the speed of fast  
"Sorry 2 interrupt u gaiz but hes right even tho the soap opera was fun Ill see u guys some other time oke. Make shore 2 take the pills! " said Tsumiki while she opened the door 4 them. They exitet holdin hands  
"Gay" whisper she after they leave "What a beautiful outlook on their 100% healthy homo lyfe. Anyway u 2 whats cracka lackin" she say toiwards our protagonists  
"YOU HAVE THE WRONG" scream Naegu. "Wait shit sorry thats a reflex" he apologise  
Komaedansu Eggito open door "Did someone say wrong"  
"wtf" mutter Togameme Byakuyamon  
"Komaeda why did you open the door we have to leave not go in oh my god" Hinata Hajime facepalmed. Again  
"Sorry Hinata kun" They leave. But they donnt c;lose door. Way 2 go gayz  
"Alright so lets ignopre that gay and return to your gay" said Tsumiki Mikanese toward htem "What seemns to be the problemo shote"  
"Wwell how do i began. My butt hurts a loads my stomach ids screamin bloosddy murder and im gay. Dont get mpreg kids" he said while lookin towards a selected place like there was some hidden camera or somefin  
Togam took Naeggs ahoge in his hands as a sing of comfort "Its okey"  
"NO ITS NOT" uke scream and kick Togammy in the DICK. he seme now  
"You giuys keep your kinky shit at home" sighed the maid i mean nurse "Letsw get back 2 bussiness" and they do. Tnhey have a v long meaningful discusion ab bby that were gonna skip. Fuck me with a rake

* * *

After hospital it was night outside and hte thugs were out. Togameme bweat them all up tho to secure his seme role again. Naegi assumes his uke role by crying anime tears. All is right again  
When they get home sweet homo thry maek out and do hte frick frack even thio shotes ass hurst a whole load. Fuck off bbby! Fuck right off!  
Acter that dey lay in bed and after they do a fucking. What a night  
"Togamoney ilu" says ahogay  
"Ilu 2 shote" sai Toga mi towards him. People scream outside "GAAAaaaaAAaAAaAAaYYY". Everything is wheel and normal again

2 continue


	4. Chapter 4

Sonw more time layer like. idk man 1 weeek? two months? 2 months work .

Asmuway Neggis tum tum started gettin rly big and he was always actin like a condom. Togamoney didnt kno what 2 do cause he realizef mpregged eggs work rly weirdly. He buy Neg Neg hte noodle cup cause dats apparently all the shote wants.

'Togaaaymi' sai the shota in his mates geneadal direction.

'Yes u egg' stays Tohami in return toward Makto chen

'Ur gay' He was laughter

'Yes and ur pregnant cause you had a dick up your ass what else is new' Togamiotchi sigh. The shota has been rly rude lately. The egg is aggressive.

'So husbando are u gonna touch hte tummy any time soon?' Neggi looked at Togami with expect. Togam sweat nervously and touch the tummy

'It feels... like a e gg' His eyes widden. They had to go to docter rly soon now. Like rn cause egg

'Naegi lets go to doctorel' says Tololi as he carries the shot bridal style 2 the nearest car.

'Oh swoon' saus shote as he doesn't proceed to swoon

Htey ener le car

* * *

They arrived e t Taumikis door cause only she kno how mpreg works. Outside the door they see hte neon genesis evangelion reborn couple. Hte white marshmallow is slepe on the ahoge. Theyee both asleep rly. Our star couple decides 2 leave them alone.

'WHAT TO HECK' dey hear screamo from inside. The door barges open and pink haired guy comes outta looking rly mad. Like 8 mad. Inside Tsukiki is laughin and a weird emo guy w a scarf is cryin.

'U FUCKASS' scream guy from outside 'DID U FUCKIN CHEAT ON ME W UR GODDAMN HAMSTERS YA ANIMAL FUCLER' Maddness

'I have not cheated on you but. How is this even possible, oh high one' the scarf guy ask, in uke tears, Tsumik who was blazing a joint.

'Well u see Souda, ur yaoi boyfriendo didnt cheat on u sometimes stuff like this hapoens' She lolled while blazing another joint.

'.. Rally now. Im sorrey Gundam bby' hat guy Souda apologise. He wouldn't even hav been mad ab Gundamn cheatin on him i mean the pink guy fucked a plane once. Or well piloted it by dick movement but.

'Wow thats kind of' Makoto say in his usual gay voice. Togameme puts his yaoi hand on his shoulder.

'Didnt that Souda guy fuck a plane' Shote pointa. Soudamn was shock

'Www-ha how the heck didcha knew' He put hando on his head like whoa

'Well u see I can read minds. Lol just kidding trolled u so hard'

'Souda I haven't known that you were into the gods of the air' Gundam whisper 'Dats hot'

'Whoa!' Souda whoad loudly

'Excuse you.' Hinata wake up and say loudly but not loud enough 2 wake up Komaede 'But that line is copyrighted. I can fine you for that' He said in a whoa tone.

'Oh gosh dammit u kno what were leavin' He grab Gundals hando like a true yaoi and left w the claimed yaoi.

'Take care of Gunfams tummy u wouldnt want anyfin happenin to his hamster bbys' Tsumikki say after them. 'Ok Hibat and Cockmaeda u guys can come in.'

Hinate Hajimeme carry his tru luv in the room. Togam and Negg sit the frick down. Dey had 2 wait for their turn now. Togami whispers 'plane fucker' then ghas hte got makeouts w his shota.

* * *

After like 1 hour hte kawoshin of the dangan ronpa come out of mpreg room. They salute the voice wise kawoshin pair and carry on their ways. the wayward sons.

'U gays can come in now' Sai Mikin to them. They do the thing.

'So what is the problem officer i mean heir' she stare at rich boy

'Well u see' He does hte glasses thing 'I think Naegi chan is pregnant w a egg'

'Dont worry ab that thats how its dupposed 2 go trust me im a nurse' she smiley face

'... So we came here and waited for nothing' say hte seme in disbelief

'Ye. lel.' Tsukan Mimiki was laughin so hard her needle so hard so big whoa

'Gundammit. We're lewvin come on Makoto my one tru lov 33' He did hte seme blush if theres one

'But Togaymi how did u say 33' he say in whoa wtf tone.

'I'm hella' He adjust his glasses and carry shote to car bridal stye. Neg actually swoon this time

* * *

When they get hom Naego screams 'Home sweet homo' and collapses on bed. Mpreg eggie was rly tired and he fell asleep. Togam went after like 20 minutes and fell asleep next 2 him cause he had 2 blaze a joint after sayin hella. Oops there goes another joint

'Night Makoto' he sai in lovestruck.

'Night u four eyed lemon' Shote say and fell askeep. They sleep tho when Onehami wakes up he screams like a gurl cause he remember that he was a lemon. Whoa.


End file.
